Mabel Pines Versus Barney The Dinosaur
by DarkSwerdKat
Summary: Barney has sworn vengance on Mabel and she must protect herself and her family from this hideous beast. I DISCOVERED WHAT SPELL CHECK IS SO MA GRAMMAR IS BETTER!


Autherz Note: I don't own anything. Also, I discovered spell check today! My grammar and spelling is gonna be better now!

It was a nice day in Gravity Falls Oregon.

Mabel and her brother were chillin in the forest.

"Hey Dipper," Mabel said "You remember that time win we found those dinosaurs that tried to eat Waddles?"

"Yes."

"I don't know why, but I have this strange feeling that there are more dinosaurs that got out."

"Um. . ." Diper didn't know how to respond. "I'm gonna go inside. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yes, bring me an ice cream please!"

"What flavor?"

"Cotton Candy!" Mabel's mouth began to water as the mental flavor of cotton candy ice cream began to cover her tongue.

"Okay, one bowl of cotton candy ice cream coming up!" Dipper ran into the house.

Mabel sat there when the ground began shaking.

She looked around and right there from the bottoms of Hell was Barney the Dinosaur.

"Mabel," Barney said, "You have killed my brother, now you must die."

"Brother?" Mabel said, "Who's your brother?"

"That ptearadatyl. He was my brother and we grew up together, but you killed him. Now I must avenge him by destroying you."

Barney then tried to scratch Mabel with his toxic falcon, but Mabel dodged it by jumping out of the way. Barney tried again, but Mabel kicked Barney's falcon away.

Barney was getting mad. He pulled out a hand gun, aimed towards Mabel, and pulled the trigger. He missed her the first few times, but he shot her arm once. Mabel was now

"Oh, so you wanna go there?!" Mabel shouted angerly. She kicked Barney in the stomach. Thankfully, she was a black blet in karate, so she could easily martial arts Barney.

Barney fell down but he got up. "It's on now!" Barney smashed his foot against the ground and everything around them turned into a hole. Each time Barney smashed his foot he went farther into the ground. He finally stopped when they were in Hell.

"Time to fight!" Barney yelled.

Barney grabbed his scales and threw them at Mabel like boomerangs. She dodged some of them and she grabbed the last one with her hand.

"Time to die, you overgrown lizard!" Mabel yelled as she threw the scale boomerang at Mabel.

It hit Barney right in the face. "OW!" Barney was even angrier.

He turned his eyes into a demonic hell-like fire and begun to shoot lasers at Mabel with his eyes.

She did some backflips before it could hit her. She whipped two swords with deflected the lasers.

Barney begun to sing as he released his lasers "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family."

The second he sung that the ground begun to shake, like an earthquake. Not only that, but his voice caused Mabel great pain. She fell to the ground.

Barney came over to her, with his sword only a few cenimeters away from her neck. "Any last words?" he asked.

"Barney!" someone shouted from behind.

That voice sounded familar to Barney. He turned around and saw a UFO lower itself into Hell. When it landed, it opened up. Invader Zim walked out of it.

"You!" Barney shouted. "How did you find me?"

"We meet at last, Barney Charles Dinosaur!" Zim said. "You thought you can run away from me, but I'm back, and I'm here to destroy you once and for all!"

Mabel was confused. Who was this alien?

Zim pulled out a gun and a laser shot out of it. It lifted Barney into the air. However, instead of going away, Barney dissolved into... Hitler!

"Hitler!" Zim said. "I have a large grudge against you then Barney. And considering that I hate Barney and you were Barney all along, that means I hate you even more!"

"Wait, what did he do?" Mabel asked.

"He tried to take over Earth!"

"Yakkle Uvin Gaq!" Hitler yelled, which was German for "I will destroy you!"

Hitler pulled out a light saber that he borrowed from his brother-in-law Darth Vader.

Hitler nearly sliced Zim but he rolled out of the way.

Mabel kicked Hitler right in the face.

"Oh that's it!"

Hitler begun walking towards Mabel, swinging the saber at her.

However, Mabel had her secret weapon!

She pulled out her cell phone and called someone.

Then five thousand ninjas came into hell by doing backflips as they fell into the hole.

"Time to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" the ninjas walked up to Hitler and begun to do martial arts on him.

Hitler, however, sliced some of them in half with his saber. Blood was everywhere. However, one of the ninjas kicked Hitler's saber away. He kicked and punched Hitler a few more times and Hitler fell into the firely lava of Hell.

Hitler then emeraged from the lava, now as a firey molton beast.

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"Hitler begun to spit out fireballs with his mouth and hands. Those fireballs evoloved into nazi soilders. The nazi soliders ran towards the ninjas, Zim, and Mabel.

The ninja's tried to kick the fire nazi soliders but as soon as the ninjas touched them they burned and turned into ash. The ninjas then turned into nazi soliders.

"Quagle Ufv Reli Du!" which was German for "You're outnumbered. Time to die!"

Mabel was about to give up when she remembered something. She stole Zim's UFO (zim was already hanging out in it so he flew with her) and Mabel flew up. Lava Hitler and the fire nazi soliders followed her.

Mabel was flying at full speed. Lava Hitler and the fire nazi soliders begun to shoot fireballs at the UFO. They sometimes hit. Then Lava Hitler threw a big one and BAM! The UFO was coming down!

Mabel and Zim jumped out the UFO with parachutes. They reliezed that the lake was right in front of them. So Mabel ran into it, while Zim ran somewhere else to try to take over the world.

Lava Hitler and fire nazi soliders then followed Mabel into the lake. They begun to melt and drown in the water.

When they were all gone, Mabel swam out the lake.

As a reward for destroying Barney The Dinosaur, Mabel got dry immedatiley. She walked to the Mystery Shack. Dipper was walking out carrying Mabel's bowl of ice cream.

She ate it. "Yum!" she said.

"While reading the journal, it turns out some natural instincts can be because some dinosauars are watching you. What are the symptoms you are feeling?" Dipper asked.

"Oh I'm feeling better now. I was just being a little paranoid."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

**The End**


End file.
